


Reassurance

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Got Me Hot N' Bothered [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kinda, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: “Oh? Want to get to the good bit straight away?” He moved in closer, but you pushed him away with a disgusted noise, eyes frantically searching for John.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I‘ve read all of your imagines and smuts so far and I love them so much! Can you maybe write a smut where John Watson and Y/N are on a case but he gets jealous because someone flirts with her cheekily. Instead of John being rough and front forward of his jealousy, he becomes very silent and insecure. When Y/N and John come home, she makes up to him with lovely dovey smut. AddUp: Her praising him throughout the sex with sentences like ‘You are the only one to me’?

Sherlock ran away, muttering something about the murder weapon. Your eyes followed the sociopath for a second, before they were drawn back to the guy you had been talking to.

“What a freak”, he muttered, shaking his head slightly. You were about to say something when he started talking again. “Anyway, what’s a pretty lady like you doing here all alone?” Once again, you wanted to answer him that you were not alone, you were out and about with your boyfriend and best friend, but again, he interrupted you. “Aw, too shy to talk to me? Don’t worry, we can talk later when we get a coffee.” He winked. He winked at you, he dared to fucking wink at you. You were fuming.

“No, I don’t want to get coffee with you.”

“Oh? Want to get to the good bit straight away?” He moved in closer, but you pushed him away with a disgusted noise, eyes frantically searching for John. He was stood somewhere around the entrance, so you quickly ran to him and pulled him along to the outside.

-

John was strangely quiet on the way back to the flat. Normally, you would’ve already asked him if something was up, but you were still too angry to do so. That damn creep, not taking a hint, he kept his advances towards you. You felt disgusted with the man.

As soon as you entered your flat, the tension rolled off of your shoulders. You let your head hang down, quirking your brow as John stiffly made his way into the kitchen to make himself - and possibly you - some tea. You followed him, leaning against the counter as you watched him buzz around. He wouldn’t talk to you, eyes not meeting your face.

“John, you okay?” He just nodded. You grabbed his wrist, holding him in place for a second. “Talk to me, please.” His eyebrow creased, an almost pained expression on his face.

“I… you seemed to enjoy flirting with that guy”, he mumbled, weakly trying to free his hand.

“I didn’t enjoy it, John. Not at all, that guy was a creep!”

“But, you didn’t say anything to him..?” John was not the jealous type, you knew. He could become incredibly insecure, but he’d never get angry at you. You softened your expression.

“He interrupted me every time I tried to talk. And trust me, I tried to get him to back off. He just wouldn’t.” You took John’s hands in yours, lacing your fingers together and smiling at him. “Besides, why would I want to flirt with anybody when I have you?” John shrugged, but you pulled him down and pecked his lips for a short second. “I love you, John.”

“I love you too…” But you could tell there were still doubt in his head. You pulled him with you, your end goal being your shared room.

Once in there, you sat him on the bed, placing yourself in his lap with your arm around his neck. You kissed his lips again and again, giggling slightly when his lips followed yours to get more. Finally, you let the kiss deepen, loosing yourself in John’s taste as he lost himself in yours. Pretty soon, you couldn’t keep your hands still, running them all over his body. Your hips ground down into John’s, gasping and whimpering into the kiss.

Soon, the two of you were naked, wrapped up in each others arms, your entrance hovering over John’s cock. You pulled away from his lips, savouring the anticipation in your body.

“I love you so much, John”, you murmured, teasing the both of you by slowly grinding over his cock. “You don’t know how much I love you…” Finally, you sunk down, breath hitching in your throat as you took his cock to the hilt. A broken moan tore free from John’s throat, his fingers digging into your thighs. He looked up at you, eyes glazed over by lust.

“You’re so good to me…”, you gasped out as you started to roll your hips, slowly picking up the pace. “Love you so… so much…” A whine left your lips as John’s cock brushed against a special spot inside of you. “Only you… wanna be with only you…” You were babbling, you knew, but you couldn’t help it. And John’s helpless moan only spurred you on. “You’re… you’re the only one for me, John!” You were getting so close, your hand darted down to your clit, trying to give yourself the last push you needed for completion. John’s moan rose in volume, his hips rising off the bed to meet yours.

“Come with me… want you to come with me…” John’s voice was wrecked, pleasure lacing his words, making them hazy.

“Gonna… come!”, you gasped out, lip quivering from the sheer pleasure in your body. A second later your body convulsed, your forehead landing on John’s shoulder as you rode out your orgasm. The squeezing of your walls drove him over the edge as well, your name on his lips.

“I love you”, you breathed,“so, so much!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
